Tainted Clan
by SasuMizu
Summary: What if Sasuke and Itachi werent the last of The Uchiha Clan. Life as an Uchiha threw Uchiha Mizukis eyes. Eveyone thought she was killed during the Uchiha Slaughter. What will happen when she returns.  SasuMizu  Rated T for language, and future lime.


_I smirked and panted, out of breath._

"_Haha," I panted once more. "I-I won again, S-Sasuke!" My seven-year old self mocked the raven-haired boy. I smirked still, waiting anxiously for his response._

_Sasuke "tch"-Ed. "Hn, whatever, I let you win." He muttered. Sasuke and I were training together, and we decided to spar. He won once, and I won twice._

_I scoffed and crossed my arms, smiling triumphantly. "You're just mad because you lost to a gir-" I was cut off by Sasuke pinning me to the ground. I frowned growing extremely uncomfortable. "Sasuke, what the he-" I stopped when I noticed how close his face was to mine. I could just fell his hot breath on my skin. It sent chills down my spine. I could fell my cheeks heat up, and my face tinted pink._

_Sasuke smirked and went closer, his onyx eyes twinkling mischievously. His hair swayed. "Will you shut up? I get it, you won."_

_Sasuke snapped. I suppose he finally noticed I was blushing, and why I was. He immediately jumped up, 'anime style'. _

_His cheeks turned scarlet and he turned away, his hair flowing with the movement. "H-hehe…uhm, s-sorry M-Mizuki.-chan" I couldn't help but giggle; he was so kawaii when he was nervous. I smiled to myself and thought, Actually, I kinda liked it._

_I laid back down considering I was still in the same position from before. After awhile he laid back down but a few feet away. Damn. We sat, staring at the sky with an awkward silence. That was until he broke it._

"_Hey, Mizuki-chan Can I tell you something?" He said to me, he didn't break his gaze from the starry sky. "Hmm? Yeah, what is it, Sasuke-kun? You're my best friend, you can tell me anything." I said with a reassuring smile as he turned to me, only smiling slightly. But it changed to a worried expression._

_This worried me. I propped myself on my elbows to look at him better. I looked him in the eyes, worry and a frightening feeling taking over me. "Sasuke, what is it?" I paused. "You're starting to scare me."_

_Sasuke tore from my gaze, and then looked back again. "Mizuki," He stopped, searching for the right words. "my father and Itachi acting so….different." He said, his voice shaking. It hurt me to see him in such a state._

_I tilted my head slightly. "What do you mean, by different..?"_

_Sasuke looked down, his eyes focused on the ground. "My father he…he told me not to fallow the same path as Itachi." My heart rammed against my chest._

"_But," I protested. "itachi hasn't done anything wrong…has he?" I asked timidly._

_He turned to me nervously. "I-I don't think so, plus Itachi has been so distant lately…"I thought for a moment, and then it hit me._

"_Hmm," I pondered aloud "Now that cha' mention it my fathers been acting strange, too." I looked up at the sky and the moon illuminated my face. I stared at the stars my onyx eyes shined. I was always fond of the moon for some reason._

_Sasuke went into a trance and looked up, his face expressionless but his eyes almost transparent, I could almost see the gears turning in his head._

_I lay back down and thought of all the possibilities. I closed my eyes and thought of what Sasukes father meant by "Don't fallow the same path as Itachi."_

"_Hey! Maybe there just working to hard right Sasuke." I said trying to lighten the mood. He didn't reply it was to quite even for him (A/N-Remember this is young Sasuke.)._

"_Hello, earth to Sasuke." I said while opening my eyes. But I wasn't in the forest anymore, more importantly I wasn't with him anymore._

_My eyes shifted around the room adjusting to the dark. I was in my room under my light blue silk sheets. The room felt peaceful the cool night breeze blew my white silk curtains. But it changed to eerie. I clutched the sheets with my small hands, my knuckles turned white._

_Why the hell was I so scared? A shrill scream filled the room it sound so much like her, my mom. A tossed the covers of my body and stumbled out of my bed. Time…slowed down, along with my body._

_I reached the hall that lead to the meeting room where the police force comes together. Blood was splattered on the walls, floor, and ceiling. My chest ached from my heart pounding against it. My vision was blinded by my tears. I reached the room it had happened in._

_My parents, I found them sprawled with a puddle of crimson liquid surrounding them._

"_Wh-Mother! Father!" I screamed in terror. My tears flowed freely down my cheeks like a river. I collapsed on the ground; my body felt as if electricity found its way threw my bones. My breathing was to rapid to control. I heard feet scuffle next to me, I looked up and my eyes met his sharingan orbs._

"No don't die!" I yelled snapping back into reality. What the hell I haven't had that dream in so long. Cold sweat ran down my spine and face sending shivers down my back. My nails dug in my hands drawing blood. The tears began to stream down my face.

I was in the Village Hidden in the Sand. I decided to stay there after _it_ happened. My best friend Temari found me unconscious in the desert. If it wasn't for her I would have died. I sat in silence for awhile. My breathing was some what normal again.

I cautiously lay back down. Murmuring too myself.

"It's just a dream."


End file.
